Percy's Midnight Visit
by AlanOfTrebon
Summary: Percy woke up to the feeling of something hard pressed against him. Not something but someone had crawled into his bed and was pressing themselves against him. Slowly he realized that the person behind him had their hands on his hips and was gently guiding them closer. Incest, con, slash. Please review! My First slash fic ever! Need feedback!


This is my first attempt at slash. Please review and tell me how I did.

* * *

Percy was sitting in the kitchen table with his family eating the well sized perportions that his mother insisted everyone eat. Percy however liked eating his food slow and graceful unlike his younger brothers who were currently shoving as much food as possible into their mouths as if the food would suddenly disappear on them.

He didn't love them any less for it, however he wanted to go places and become a respectable member of society. In order to do that he had to constantly plactice the etiquette procedures he found in 'Etiquette for the Well Off'.

It was a rare tome he'd found in a second hand shop descibing proper behavior for every possible situation out there. It was probably a guide for private tutors to teach off from, but Percy found the tome vastly detailed and extremely informative about the inner pureblood society.

He was brought out of his musing when suddenly something underneath his chair exploded billowing purple smoke that surrounded him blocking his vision from the rest of the family. As the smoke cleared he could see all of his younger siblings trying not to laugh. He pulled out a mirror he kept for situations such as this and took a look.

His entire face and hair had turned to plum purple color. 'Well, it could have been worse' he thought giving them all a well placed glare. "Our Percy keeps a miror in his pocket" one twin said to the other snickering. "Your right Forge, perhaps we ought to...".

"FRED! GEORGE!" his mother yelled.

"I didn't do it" said one twin "hey Gred did you do it"

"I didn't do it" said the other twin "Hey Forge did you do it"

"I thought you were supposed to take the blame this time?"

"No, brother of mine that was you, but it could have been me" he pretened to think for a second "I'm not sure actually, in that case, know what this means?"

"Agreed" said the other twin as they both turned to their mother

"Neither one of us did it, but we sincerely congradulate whoever did on a prank well done" they said with a bow.

"Fred! George! Fix your brother, and how many times have I told you no pranks at the dinner table." Mrs. Weasley said.

" A milllion" Fred said

"and counting " continued George

"we can't"

"fix you dear brother of ours"

"but no worries"

"it will wear off"

" in a couple of hours" they finished grinning mischievously before running upstairs to the sanctuary of their bedroom.

sighed. "I had hoped they would have grown out of that by now...hopefully with Bill and Charlie coming they'll currve some of their more adventurous prospects." she said hopefully.

"Not likely" Ron snorted under his breath and moved to whisper to Harry "...planning...big..." was all Percy could hear but suddenly stopped short by something his mother had said.

"Bill and Charlie's coming?" he asked nervously.

"Yes dear... Oh I forgot to tell you all Bill's been given a week off for Christmas! He'll be here tomorrow to spend the Holidays with us! Charlie's also showing up tomorrow, the whole family is going to be together! "

said cheerily. "It's been too long since they last visited, I really do wish those boys had a job closer to home..."she trailed off.

Percy grew pale and nervous at the thought of him spending a whole week with them. He didn't know if he should be happy or nervous his older brother was coming to visit. Suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore. Getting up from the table he announced "I'm off to bed, I have some studying I want to catch up on". He said walking up the stairs to the third floor where Bill, Charlie, and his rooms were situated.

He crawled into his bed wondering how seeing him was going to go. He desperately hoped nothing had changed but that person had been gone for a while. ' In any case some should help' he thought crawling into bed.

'more like sleep while he could' Percy thought if the week turned out like he thought, no hoped it would. He walked into his room and eyed his bed with an appreciative glance before stripping into his pajama bottoms and falling asleep.

* * *

Percy woke up to the feeling of something hard pressed against him. Not something but someone had crawled into his bed and was pressing themselves against him. Slowly he realized that the person behind him had their hands on his hips and was gently guiding them impossibly closer toward the hardness he felt pressed at his clothed bottom.

The man pulled his hips closer until Percy could feel the confined lenth expertly placed between his lobes. Percy smiled inwardly to himself and feigned to still being asleep. The man then pulled Percy flush against him and Percy could feel the tight muscled chest of the man, the hips, as well as the muscular arms as they moved from his hips to explore the vast chest presented delicatly before him.

The man was extremely pleased that his partner had foregone putting a shirt on that night. It made it that much easier for him to touch and re-explore every inch of his partners suductive upper body. He moved his hands across abs, chest, and finally the nubs that he sworn were made just for his leisure. Smirking a grin, he found himself rubbing his fingers against the nubs fondling and caressing them, taking pleasure in the simple feel of them as they began to grow and tighten on his partners body.

He then placed the delicate nubs between his masaging fingers coaxing the nubs into hardening farther much. He continued fondling his partners chest letting the feel of the silky little nubs in his hands go straight to his groin. When the nubs we

re to his liking he stopped his minstraions only to pinch the tight nubs eliciting a gasp and a moan from his not asleep bed partner. "B...b...b...Bill!" Percy moaned as Bill continued to pinch Percy's now hard rock nubs.

"Yes, love?" Bill said pinching Percy's hard brown nubs taking pleasure as Percy gasped and moaned with every pinch. "w..w..when...di..did ..you a...AHHH!" Percy screamed at a peticularly hard pinch. "When did I what?" Bill said amused.

"Wh...when d...did...y..o..you arrive?" Percy gasped out.

"Hnmm...about an hour ago give or take, I was going to arrive tomorrow but I didn't feel like waiting all day to finally visit you." Bill said smirking widely.

"W..wahhh!" Perc'y groaned out moaning as Bill switched from simple pinching to pinching,twisting, then masaging the brused area.

Percy gasped as the fingers massaged his poor abused nubs gasping and whining at the tender feeling. "p p ea se" Percy whined pleading with Bill to move on from his now sore nubs. Instead he flicked the nubs repeatedly watch fascinated as Percy's whole body shivered against him with pleasure every time he did it.

Percy then felt as one of Bills hands begin to make its way downward toward his navel and slipping underneath his trousers "ahh!" Percy cried, as the hand wrapped around his length and began pulling up and down. Bill then pressed his lips against Percy's earlobe and began sucking on the tender flesh.

" Mhnn" Percy moaned becoming quite hard from the attention. Bill sucked on the earlobe then trailed downwards biting and sucking on the skin. Bill reached the bottom of his neck and sucked hard on that sweet spot at the base. "ah ha ah ha B B..i..ll" he moaned incoherently. After three more pulls and a pinch Percy came into Bill's hand and then Bill milked the length dry.

Bill pulled his hand out of Percy's trousers and went to wipe them on the towel he had placed on the bedstand. Grabbing the potion next to it Bill drank some of it and passed it to Percy. "Drink, it will make our fun last longer" he said smiling as Percy took it and gave the potion a look before downing it. Bill then flipped Percy onto his back and slowly but surely pulled Percy's trousers off to reveal red hairs surrounding a long creamy length.

Bill looked Percy up and down appreciativly at the completely debached look of the man underneath him. The man had creamy white skin from being indoors and weasly freckles all over. He grabbed his wand and asked "Do you want it Perce?" and watched the hungry look that came across his face and replied "I'll just go back to my room if you don't want to" he said eyes sparkling with mirth as Percy stumbled out a "yes".

Bill made quick work of putting a pillow underneath his hips and lubricated his hands. Bill pressed one finger against Percy's enterance before slowly plunging it into his depths. Percy moaned and groaned as the finger pulled in and out of him.

Percy pushed back against him whining for more. Bill slowly sped up plunging in and out faster and faster. He added a second and third finger plunging them as far as fast as he could into the enterence. Finally after several minutes he pulled them out getting a whine from his partnerer at their loss. Bill, hard and aching with need long ago lined his length up with Percy's enterance and pushed in.

Percy felt alive as Bill buried himself deep inside him. His whole being was on fire. Suddenly Bill pulled out and plunged back in hitting that sweet spot inside of him. Bill pushed inside him again and again. Percy sqeezed his insides savoring the feeling of fiction going on inside him. Percy smirked when he saw Bills hungry look change into one of desire and desperation.

Bill pulled Percy's legs over his shoulder's and began a fast and furious pace intenting to fuck the man beneath him into the matress. Bill seeing his parners length neglected grabbed hold of it and began pulling in time to his thrusts. "ah ha hmn hmmn mmn mnn mmm mmm MMMN!" Percy cried out as he came. Bill thrusted a few more times before coming inside of Percy.

They collapsed in each others arms content with each others presence.

"Did you really think I'd forgotten you Perce?"

"I wasn't sure" Percy answered honestly.

He brushed Percy's face softly. "Your mine Perce, and don't forget that, I left so we could get enough money for our own home, just you and me" he said pulling Percy into a kiss.

"I'm very protective of those I care about, I couldn't let anyone know your precious to me, it would kill me if anything were to happen to you. Especially the way things are going right now..." he trailed off not wanting to mention the war that was impending.

Percy kissed him back content.

"So you ready for another go?"

Percy smirked and answered him with a kiss.

Percy woke up the next morning feeling as if his whole body had played a hard game of Quittich. He looked over and saw Bill curled up next to him sleeping peacefully. He pulled the man closer to him and rand his hands though the long hair that he loved so much. "Bill" he said not wanting to wake him up however it was already morning and he did not want anyone finding him in his bed. He shivered at the thought at the thought of his mother catching them or worse Charlie.

"Come on love let's get you back to your room" Percy said shaking him a little to get him up. "Hmmn" Bill replied goggy. Percy smirked and grabbed Bills wand and waved it chanting 'aquamenti'.

" I'm up! I'm up!" Bill yelled getting up and out of the now wet bed. Percy laughed as he waved the wand again and him and the bed were now dry Bill however was still soaking wet from the unexpected downpour. Taking pity on him Percy dried him as well.

"Come on, Mum will be up soon to make breakfast" Percy said getting out of bed himself.

"Just one last thing, to get me through the day without touching you" Bill said.

"Oh?" Percy replied

Bill walk over grabbed Percy and pulled him into a lips smashing kiss. " There" Bill replied satisfied "Come on, Perce let's get dressed before people wake up" He said putting his night clothes on.

"Oh, now your ready?" Percy replied with amusement getting his clothes on to face the day.


End file.
